


Bonjour Mon Amour

by immortalemrys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Domestic Violence, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalemrys/pseuds/immortalemrys
Summary: Gabriel and Castiel are runaways from a problematic family, Dean and Sam are traversing life after their own family problems.  The four of them meet through unexpected circumstances that lead them to an apple pie life.





	1. Doing Benny a Favour

Gabriel sneered at his phone reading the message that had just announced itself with a buzz, yet again his number had been found and yet again another text from his oldest brother Michael imploring him to return to the family fold and do his duty meaning being under the thumb, mating with a suitable Omega chosen by his parents who’d be a mindless subservient vessel groomed to be mounted by whomever their parents had deemed acceptable and produce more Novak heirs……all would be forgiven and life would go on as if nothing had happened. He deleted it without a response; he’d never been one to completely toe the line anyway. Sure, he’d done what had been expected of him and achieved exemplary grades in school, attended the college he’d been told to attend just like his older brothers then had entered an approved profession fitting of a Novak and got a position at prestigious private school teaching self-entitled rich little Alpha assholes like he’d grown up. He’d hated all the pretentious bullshit of his family and workplace, life had been boring, mundane and predictable.

It had been boring, mundane and predictable until 18 months ago when one of his brothers had turned the ordered life of the Novak family into turmoil. His youngest brother, Castiel, had committed the sin of negating the prospective arranged mating his parents were negotiating to some old fart of an Alpha who had liked the look of Cassie and decided he wanted him after his previous one had died not long ago. Not only had Cassie gone out and got himself laid, he’d also got himself knocked up sealing his fate as a disgraceful slut who’d brought shame to the Novak name. A servant who had facilitated his younger brother’s assignations with the Alpha who had ruined the Novak Omega had been summarily dismissed then Cassie himself tossed out onto the street, three months pregnant with only the clothes on his back. 

Gabriel had been at work when it had gone down and he’d kept quiet when told of Cassie’s disgrace and though he’d been enraged by his little brother’s treatment he’d pretended approval and quickly made plans for both he and Cassie. He’d rang into work sick the next morning and secure in the knowledge he had a small amount of savings hidden away he’d packed as many bags as he could fit in the back of his car then in the middle of the night with both his and Cassie’s belongings went in search of his brother finding him at an Omega shelter who had thankfully taken him in. 

His younger brother had few skills other than those expected of an upper society Omega to be mated off and Gabriel would never have let Cassie end up doing the only thing dumped Omegas could do when tossed like garbage on the streets. Omegas like Cassie were easy prey for pimps, he’d be sold to Alpha’s with fetishes for pregnant Omegas then once the pup was born it would become the property of whatever pimp owned Cassie and there were disgusting Alphas out there who would happily pay big money for something underage…….neither his brother or his niece or nephew were going to end up in that life while he drew breath.

It had been a bit rough at first, they’d lived in a crappy one bed flat that had been sparsely furnished, smelled like boiled cabbage and for several months shared a bed out of necessity. Gabriel had attended all the medical appointments with his brother, gone to the ante-natal classes and held Cassie’s hand and rubbed his back through the long and difficult labour when the pup came a week past his due date. Now they lived in a cute cottage style home that suited their needs and while it wasn’t fancy it was more of a home than what they’d grown up in and he’d never have dared lounged like a sloth across the sofa to watch TV like he was doing now. It made him wonder why he’d never packed up, grabbed Cassie and vamoosed out of the family fold years ago instead of having the thumb of his Alpha sire firmly pressed against the top of his skull controlling his entire life.

His phone lit up and vibrated on his knee, he’d put it in silent mode when both Cassie and the pup went for a nap, the little one was cutting some pesky molars and both his brother and niece were catching up on some well needed sleep. He’d had no idea new teeth could cause so much grief to a pup and he’d played tag team with Cassie so both of them could catch snatches of sleep while the other walked the floor with the suffering, drooling infant. He picked up the cell to check the number then answered the call.

“Heya Benny how’s tricks?” he greeted quietly. 

Benny was one of the few people he’d met at college who wasn’t an obnoxious dick and remained good friends with even if they’d gone their separate ways. Gabriel had done what his parents wanted but Benny had flipped the bird at his family the moment he’d got out of college with a degree in business and finance and instead of going into the family business like he’d been groomed for, he had taken the money he’d ferreted away and slowly opened up businesses across the country catering for Omegas and Alphas to have private secure places of retreat to safely run the course of a heat or rut. 

He’d bought up small crappy hotels and motels then refurbished them into tasteful classy establishments that were essentially set up like that of a hotel that would then organise for vetted Alphas or Omegas to attend to guests needs. They were a much better standard than run of the mill whorehouses who ran the same kind of thing and the job title Service Alpha and Service Omega was a more respectable moniker than a whore not to mention they were safer, discreet places for all concerned. Benny turned a tidy profit from his businesses and was now looking to break into international markets.

“Hi Gabe, good, good, how’s Cassie and the pup?” answered Benny.

“Cassie and Claire are doing fab, the little cherub is growing so fast!” asked Gabriel turning the TV off and getting up to go check on the chicken he’d been thawing on the sink. Benny’s tone suggested business rather than a social call. “What can I do you for?”

“I got a call from a good buddy, he’s gonna be checking his younger brother in to my place in Lawrence shortly and I promised I’d do everything to make sure all was fine and dandy. I did try a few others in my employ without success and though you don’t work for me anymore do you think you can help me out of a fix as a personal favour?” asked Benny hopefully.

Benny didn’t need to ask twice; the Alpha had given him a job within days of him and Cassie bailing from the Novak clan. It had been easy money until they got on their feet, his savings had ensured they had a roof over their head for at least 6 months but they’d needed money fast for food, furniture, medical bills and things for the pup when she came. He’d told Cassie he’d got a couple of casual jobs in some seedy strip joint and bar but he knew Cassie could smell the sex on him when he came home and it was pretty obvious what he brought home was too much money for just to be slinging drinks in bars. Cassie never asked and Gabriel sure as heck didn’t volunteer the information he was whoring himself out until such time they were financially and materially secure enough he could get a regular job that was a normal 9 – 5.

“Of course I can, you know I’d do anything for you buddy, what do you need from me?” said Gabriel popping open the refrigerator to peruse dinner possibilities.

“Thanks buddy, you have no idea what a relief that is! Ok well, the client is an Omega, his suppressants failed so the heat is unexpected, the poor thing mated with a nasty piece of work and it ended badly. Understandably my buddy wants to make sure some Alpha isn’t going to go in cock swinging and scaring the shit out of his little brother. It’s going to require some gentle handling.” said Benny. “The main reason for the difficulty I’ve had in getting someone to service him is that the Omega is a switch. You’ve always been one of the most non-vanilla Alpha’s I know and like off menu; thought perhaps this might appeal to your versatile nature.”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows, oh he was interested! He’d never come across an Omega switch, sure, he’d heard other Alphas talk about them as being abnormal and not knowing their place usually followed up with the predictable they just needed to be fucked by a real Alpha who knew how to give a proper knotting. He didn’t care much for that talk, since his first time at fifteen Gabriel had bedded numerous willing partners and enjoyed a wide variety of experiences. He’d lost count of the Omegas he’d slept with that had included virgins he’d deflowered, there had been several Beta’s over the years, he’d also taken part in a threesome for a few months in his first year at college and he had bedded closeted and non-closeted Alphas both at college and taking on jobs for Benny servicing Alphas through ruts. He’d only ever topped Alphas though; he’d never been keen to be on the receiving end of another Alpha. Yeah, he was one of those rare Alpha’s who didn’t subscribe to the stereotypes out there and certainly enjoyed a versatile sex life.

An Omega switch dominating an Alpha was no more abnormal than the Alphas he’d slept with who preferred to be the one on their hand and knees, mounted by another Alpha and loving a knot up their ass. Being one to try most things Gabriel had once ordered one of those Alpha dildo monstrosities that had been summarily binned upon finding it really wasn’t his bag and while a few adventurous paramours had put their fingers up his ass no Omega had ever been interested in anything more. He owned a couple of Beta dildos that came out to play occasionally in the privacy of his room when the mood struck but he’d never been topped by an Omega. Hopefully that was something else he could cross off the bucket list of things to try.

“Ok, no problemo, what time my good man?” asked Gabriel glancing over to his brother who came out into the living area with a squirming infant in his arms.

“He was in early stages at around one so I reckon around eight should be fine, just check in with Justine at front desk who’ll be expecting you. I know it’s not the usual practice but I’m allowing my buddy to meet you first to keep him happy.” said Benny. “Thanks man, you are doing me a huge favour here.”

“Anytime for you dude, you know that.” said Gabriel then hung up after getting the address from Benny.

“Who was that?” asked Cassie still looking tired coming out with a still sleepy infant.

“Just a friend who wants me to do some work for him over in Lawrence, I’ll probably be gone for a day or so, why don’t you go back to bed for another hour and I’ll take care of the pup and make dinner.” said Gabriel taking the yawning pup out of his brothers arms “Hey Claire Bear, gonna help Uncle Gabe make dinner?”

“What work?” asked Cassie with a frown.

“Just some work Cassie…….”

“Don’t treat me like I’m stupid Gabriel, I know what you did when we left home by the stink of heat and rut all over you, you’ve got a good job over at the elementary school now so why do you need to go back to doing that?” huffed Cassie bluntly.

Gabriel plucked at the blonde curls on Claire’s head gazing down at the pretty pup who stared back at him with those big blue eyes like his brothers.

“I’m not going back to it Cassie, I’m just paying back a huge favour with a huge favour, besides, I reckon the extra money will come in handy to take you out somewhere nice for your birthday next weekend, make a proper evening of it - a nice meal in a restaurant then maybe a movie or club? I’ll ask around at work for a reputable carer, not leaving my Princess with anyone who doesn’t come highly recommended and with a crap load of qualifications.” said Gabriel then swatted his brother’s backside. “Now, off to bed with you and I’ll wake you when dinner is up.”

He could tell Cassie wanted to say more but instead his brother turned on his heel and went back to his bedroom. Gabriel warmed up a bottle of milk then plonked Claire in her little playpen to drink it while he quickly cut up some onion, bacon and mushrooms to put together a creamy sauce to pour over pasta that his brother loved. He built up block towers with Claire who took great delight in knocking them down and quietly cheered her on when she stood and took a step before plopping back down on her butt, he giggled when she drooled over his face and snorted when she showered him with more drool when she sneezed. 

“Uh oh” he grimaced as her face suddenly turned into a concentrated expression, snickering at the unladylike fart that emanated from her rear before she proceeded to fill her diaper. When she’d finished he held her out wrinkling his nose at her as he trotted to the small nursery to change her.

“How can something so darn cute produce something that smells like Satan himself crapped it out.” he muttered at her as he dealt with the smelly mess much to her amusement. “There we go, now we smell like roses and butterflies again, Claire Bear.”

He smiled at her toothy grin then disposed of the wrapped up dirty diaper, ducked in the bathroom to wash his hands, picked her back up and propped her on his hip and went back to the kitchen to start cooking dinner, explaining what he was doing while she watched on with interest. The poor darling yawned by the time he added the cream to the mix, still tired from her teething troubles and leaned in to him to snuggle up, rubbing her face along his chest to scent herself with his smell like she would have done with her Alpha Daddy had the bastard not ditched her and Cassie when his brother had told him he was pregnant. Many mated Alphas including his two older brothers weren’t interested in their pups leaving it to the Omega to rear them and only showing them off as a point of pride to their virility, like a show and tell for saying ‘Look, my dick works!” He loved kids, he adored every student in his class and more than a couple of the kids parents were taken aback by his enthusiasm for teaching their pups……kindergarteners were a hell of a lot nicer to teach than rich arrogant Alpha’s in their mid to late teens who had been brought up to believe they were the centre of the universe.

Gabriel put the pasta in the boiling water, made sure none of it was going to stick then went to Cassie’s room with a now sleepy Claire and gently popped her in next to his brother who opened an eye drowsily to peer up at him as she burrowed up to him. 

“She’s going back to sleep so stay in bed, love” said Gabriel quietly, tucking them both in and pecked a kiss to his brother’s forehead. “I’ll leave dinner on a plate for you and call if you need me.”

Closing the door over Gabriel returned to the kitchen and finished making dinner, laying out a plate for Cassie as promised, a smaller bowl for Claire. His own meal he ate out of the pan chuckling at how his father Charles would have a fit if he could see Gabriel scarfing a meal out of a saucepan standing in the kitchen like a common heathen, not that he really gave a shit what he thought. He’d well and truly got over worrying about what his family thought of him.

Being the smallest and youngest Alpha of the brothers, he had been called plenty of names and bullied frequently. Uriel had once told him he should feel shame that his Omega brother was larger than him to which he replied the only shame he felt was having three older brothers who were a big bag of Alpha dicks. That had earned him a black eye, but he’d got a few in too and Uriel had sported an awesome fat lip for his trouble. He might be smaller than most Alphas but it didn’t mean he couldn’t fight nasty and dirty like any other Alpha out there, he’d never taken shit from any of his brothers, or anyone else for that matter having learned from a young age weak Alpha’s were treated no better than poor bloody Omegas in the circles his family rubbed shoulders with.

After stacking the dishwasher ready for Cassie to put on when he and Claire finished their dinner he went to his bedroom and selected an outfit that was casual but smart……a nice pair of black fitted jeans, black ankle boots and a plain white long-sleeved button down. He took his time in the shower, shaving his face twice so no stubble would irritate tender skin then taking himself in hand drew upon a fond memory of a red headed fiery Omega who’d been well over 10 years older than him. Rowena had been a one-night stand just after getting out of college, she’d picked him up in an upmarket wine bar and had taken her to a nice hotel. After almost sucking his brains out through his dick she had handcuffed him to the wrought iron bedhead, clipped a ring around his balls, told him he was her bitch and proceeded to use him as her personal fuck toy. She’d treated herself to orgasm after orgasm riding him like a wild filly and when she’d finally taken the ring off he’d come so hard he’d passed out. He’d woken up alone, naked and still handcuffed to the bed which had given housekeeping a laugh when they’d turned up to clean the room. His dick had taken a week to recover from her enthusiastic abuse of it, of course he’d gone looking for her again but alas he’d never found the unruly mare for a repeat performance.

He bit his lips to stay silent as he emptied his load onto the shower floor, it washing away down the drain while he leaned his head on the tiled wall; it was easier to walk into the room of an Omega in heat if you started off with empty balls, not that he was the type to be humping the air like a randy mutt the moment he got a sniff of those enticing pheromones. 

Finishing up his shower he quickly dried off and dressed combing his fingers through his hair to tidy it back a little preferring for it just to look a little messy, he normally put some product in on the days he was at work so it didn’t flop into his face. He checked his nails and grabbed out the clippers to trim them up so there were no sharp edges that could cause scratches or nicks then scrubbed his teeth. With a grin in the mirror he quickly packed a small carry bag with essentials then grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed out.


	2. Silver Rose Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Sam to Benny's business and does the big brother thing by checking out the Alpha who's been sent to take care of his little brother

Dean paced the floor outside the room he’d delivered his brother to, the only reason he’d been allowed past the threshold of the front door was because of Benny and because they’d put Sam in a ground floor room just around from the reception desk which only had one other room near it that was currently vacant, still, a beefy mean looking Alpha whose name tag read “Joshua” was dressed all in black with ‘Security’ in white stamped across his broad back and kept an eye on him from further up the hallway. Thankfully he couldn’t smell any Omegas in heat, the only smell in his nose was of Sam and his brother sure as heck didn’t smell attractive to him, he was just what Sam always smelled like only stronger when he went into heat.

He ground his teeth together, damn the bloody suppressants fucking failing and damn the idiot new Doctor who had insisted on swapping Sam to a supposedly improved pill that had turned out to be useless. Sam really didn’t need this shit, Dean was more in a panic than his brother who just seemed to be quietly resigned about it all though Dean knew he was scared. Sam hadn’t really dated all that much before he’d met Brady, there had been one or two Beta’s he’d dated briefly who had lasted only a couple of weeks and then that Alpha Jessica who’d took off with Sam’s best friend Ruby 6 months after she and Sam had started seeing each other. Sam had opted to take heat suppressants when he’d presented and only come off them when he’d mated to Brady who had then insisted Sam not take them again so Sam had never had a heat outside Brady and had never needed to have his heat taken care of by another Alpha since he’d gone back on them after becoming single again.

Dean’s hackles rose thinking about Brady. If that fucking mutt ever showed his face again he’d wring his neck damn neck. It killed him that he hadn’t known the man had been treating Sam like shit behind closed doors but Sam had said nothing and Brady had been careful to hide it. He’d fooled everyone with his acting making everyone think he was nice, though hindsight was an awesome thing after the fact and Dean could now see there were some tell-tale signs that things weren’t good for Sam. Thankfully Brady had never been abusive towards Jack, instead he'd just treated him like a nuisance to be tolerated and paid him a little more attention for show when outside the home. 

Sam had told him everything once the abusive bastard had scarpered off with a new Omega barely of legal age. Brady had put his foot down once he had mated with Sam, he’d told him he didn’t want any snot nosed brats taking up his mates time when it should be spent focused entirely on his Alpha but Sam had fallen pregnant pretty quickly much to the disgust of Brady who had little time for the pup he’d sired. After Jack had been born Brady had started with the derogatory comments about how Sam looked, how he wasn’t a proper Omega, how much he disappointed him which had quickly turned to physical abuse, none of it done where anyone could see it of course and Sam had clammed up when Dean had questioned if Brady had sexually abused him. Sam had fallen pregnant again and when Sam had told Brady he’d beaten the crap out of him, the unborn pup had managed to survive a few days before the little girl had died and Sam had been rushed into emergency surgery for a Caesarean.

Slowly Sam had recovered, it had been nearly two years since Brady had fucked off and all was going good…..he was working again at the local Library surrounded by the books he loved and living with Dean after dumping the house he’d lived in with Brady. Even four year old Jack was a much happier kid and doing well in school, Sam had shown no interest in dating or bothering with a relationship again. When his heat had come without warning that afternoon Dean had felt helpless, he couldn’t exactly stay close by to Sam to make sure some Alpha didn’t abuse him……..he’d do anything for his little brother but sticking around to watch him have sex was definitely not one of those things so he’d called Benny and laid down the law making it known if Sam was touched the wrong way or the Alpha blustered in like a testosterone fuelled knot head or did anything to hurt his brother he’d not only serve that Alpha’s balls up to choke on but would ram their own knot up their arse after he cut their dick off. Benny had assured him he wouldn’t allow any of that to happen and would personally select the Alpha, even going against policy to allow Dean to be there when the Alpha arrived to vet Benny’s choice.

Leaving Jack with Ellen he’d driven Sam the couple of miles to the Silver Rose Retreat and now at precisely 7.58pm Dean stopped pacing and drew himself up to full height hearing voices approaching. The mean looking security dude had abandoned keeping an eye on him briefly to return escorting the Alpha who was going to be with Sam for the next 24ish hours. He stared at the approaching Alpha sizing him up - non-threatening appearance, not over six feet tall, no flashy white teethed smile, no blue eyes, no dark hair, no aggressive swagger, an Alpha switch - all the opposite of Brady. Dean had specifically asked for a female Alpha but Benny had said he had no female Alpha’s on the books who fit the specific details Dean wanted but assured him he had a trustworthy male Alpha in mind if he could get hold of him since he was no longer employed in Benny’s business. Dean had been more than relieved when Benny had called him back to let him know the Alpha switch had been agreeable at such short notice.

Despite taking all the precautions within his power this Alpha could still hurt Sam when his little brother was most vulnerable, but he had to trust Benny and trust that Sam would get help if things turned south. The Alpha walked right up to him, not intimidated by Dean’s demeanour or the mean looking Alpha beside him that was giving off irritated vibes and glaring at both Dean and the short Alpha in annoyance, Dean didn’t detect any arrogance in his expression or bearing. The Alpha surprised Dean by holding out a hand for Dean to shake.

“Hello, I’m Gabriel.” said the guy was seemingly genial and friendly. “Benny didn’t go into details but my guess is you’re probably struggling with this, I can only give you my word that I will treat your brother the same way I hope my little brother would be treated in this situation by some strange Alpha. You don’t have to tell me you’ll do me damage and serve my balls up on a platter if I so much as look at him wrong. I get it dude, I really do, I’d gut any motherfucker if they did anything to hurt my little brother as well.”

After a moments consideration Dean grasped the offered hand. Quite obviously he didn’t do any physical work like Dean since his hands were soft and smooth, but his grip was strong and firm and not damp or sweaty. Dean looked him over, Sam was huge compared to this half-pint, but it was possible Sam might feel comfortable with this laid back somewhat attractive Alpha Benny had specially chosen. He liked the blunt and to the point introduction, the guy didn’t mince his words or get a shifty, guilty expression or look away under Dean’s scrutiny. Dean went with his gut and was inclined to believe him, there was no hint of aggression around him, but he also recognised the dude was no pushover despite his smaller stature. Dean didn’t kid himself though, he’d been in and around plenty of bar fights and instinctively knew this guy wouldn’t be easy to take in a brawl. Still, with a stare, he issued a silent warning, the Alpha slightly inclined his head to indicate he understood the warning.

“You take good care of my little brother.” said Dean with a growl then loped away feeling a little less anxious having met the Alpha who would be doing things with his brother he’d rather pretend didn’t happen, but still, he wanted the next 24 hours to go quickly so he could quit worrying about Sam.


	3. Alpha and Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel meet.

As 8pm approached Sam rubbed his hands anxiously across his jeans, this was all very surreal and he’d never imagined he’d be in this predicament or a place like this. He hadn’t managed to make himself move from the edge of the bed where he’d sat after physically ejecting Dean out of the room, his growly big brother Alpha thing had been making him more nervous about all this. The day had started good but then had gone to hell when entirely unexpected after a late breakfast he’d started to feel off and thought he might be coming down with a bug but soon realised with a sinking feeling he was going to have a heat. Dean had gone into meltdown trying not to alarm Jack, cursing in a furious whisper the idiot Doctor for changing his medication which had been working fine for the last couple of years, but it had seemed easier to take a pill once a week rather than every day the Doctor had recommended. As soon as this was over he would be back at the Doctors with Dean in case the Doctor was difficult and demanding to be changed back on the daily one, he’d never wanted to have a heat ever again but as usual the universe dealt him shit. He had tried to act like it was fine so that Dean didn’t panic any more than he was but in truth Sam was dreading this, he’d never slept with strangers before nor had he shared a heat with anyone but Brady. 

The door to the room buzzed as the security key card was swiped on the other side clicking open to admit the Alpha who would be spending the next 24 hours having sex with him. Sam lowered his eyes to the light blue mosaic styled carpet willing himself to keep calm. The door clicked closed and Sam trembled at the smell of the entering Alpha wafting into his nostrils. Brady’s scent had been like a savoury red wine that had turned into an acrid, smoky and bitter smell when he was angry, when combined with his Alpha musk there were times Sam felt like he’d been choking on it but the scent that filled his nose from this Alpha was unusual and Sam likened it to the time he’d been served up a caramel latte topped with cream and drizzled with chocolate, it was strangely sweet for an Alpha and not unpleasant at all. 

He swallowed nervously, his anxiety not lessening any by the lack of bitter aggressive musk because he’d been fooled before into believing Brady was nice when it turned out he was vicious. Sam clasped his hands together to stop them shaking and peered over at the Alpha. Not only did he smell strangely different to most Alphas he didn’t look like anything like Sam had been expecting – he’d known he was going to be male, but instead of tall and butch looking this Alpha male was adorably cute, unusually short and with a slight built. He was older than Sam, perhaps a bit older than Dean even who was 28. He kept his hair longer, it was a nice gold brown and had some curls around his ears and in the back. The Alpha hadn’t moved since entering but was gazing at him intently and Sam cringed inwardly aware the man was more than likely taken aback by his appearance like the majority of Alphas were when they realised he was an Omega. 

Sam had been small and slender the same as Dean when he’d been young, he’d been a late presenter at around sixteen then it had been like somebody had planted him in a bucket of manure and he’d grown so that now he was bigger than his Alpha brother. He’d stopped growing at 6 feet 4 inches tall and with his muscular frame he was no soft, dainty Omega. He was used to being stared at, whispered about, having Alphas either avoid him or hit on him and not because they wanted him but because he challenged their own Alpha insecurities and wanted to put him in his place. If he’d had fifty bucks for every time he’d been called a freak or abnormal bitch he’d be rich by now. Sam dwarfed most Alphas, but next to this Alpha he felt like like a giraffe, the top of his head would only reach his chest........

“Hey there Sam, I’m Gabriel.” greeted the Alpha pleasantly interrupting his musings, finally speaking and walking across the room to sit down on the sofa placing the bag that hung on his shoulder on the floor and tossed keys and a wallet into a side pocket before placing a mobile phone on the low coffee table.

“H….Hey.” responded Sam hating the nervousness in his voice.

Sam shifted uncomfortably, his body really liked the smell of this Alpha; the dull ache in his lower belly got stronger and he felt his cheeks flame when the Alpha cleared his throat turning his gaze back on Sam nose visibly flaring at the stronger scent his Omega body began to send out in response to the Alpha. He looked away and fidgeted unable to stop his fear mixing with his scent, he struggled with not simply tossing off his jeans and flinging himself to the carpet onto all fours assuming the proper position like a good submissive Omega presenting to their Alpha ready to be mounted that Brady had demanded of him. He took several deep shaky breaths and clenched his hands together to keep calm. Brady hadn’t cared much about Sam during a heat, concerned only with his own pleasure and making sure Sam knew he was there only to be a receptacle for Brady to fuck as his Alpha. His heats were horrible, it had filled him with dread and distress when his heats were due and he could still hear the awful things Brady used to say with a sneer.

On your knees Omega bitch  
You’re just a slut like all Omegas.  
Look at you gagging for it like a needy bitch.  
Beg me for my knot like a dirty whore.  
Stop your whining, you love it like this

“Sam?” 

Gabriel spoke quietly but Sam flinched, heart stuttering with fear at the closeness of the Alpha who had come to stand near him though he didn’t touch or try and intimidate Sam.

“Let me be clear about a couple of things darlin’ I’ve never forced myself on an Omega in the past and I’m not about to force myself on you either.” said Gabriel in a quiet tone again that was entirely serious. “I’m pretty darn liberal minded when it comes to sex but I don’t get off on hurting Omegas in any way in the bedroom.”

Sam was unsure how to respond to that, it was completely unexpected and Gabriel sounded offended. He didn’t want to be here at all, but he had no choice, he had experienced how deeply unpleasant it was to be left for hours on end in heat when Brady had once locked him in the bedroom and gone out to teach him a lesson that he needed him. He didn’t want to ever go through that again either. He looked at the Alpha again trying to fathom if he was genuine or not.

“You tell me to stop, I stop. You tell me you don’t like something, I cease doing it. You tell me no, it means no. You tell me to get out, I’ll go.” said Gabriel tilting his head a little to the side and gazing at Sam questioningly. “Do you want me to leave, Sam?” 

“No.” replied Sam after several moments of just admiring the colour of Gabriel’s eyes that were a striking amber ringed with a darker brown.

“I’m glad because I’d really like to stay.” said the Alpha with smile that was charmingly crooked. 

Sam swallowed then nodded, relaxing just a little before compressing his lips when his stomach gave a twinge.

“How about you go take a nice warm bath to help with that.” suggested Gabriel cheerfully. “It will make you more comfortable and relaxed too.”

Sam blinked wondering why the Alpha didn’t want to get straight into it like Brady would have, he’d have had him down and been on him the moment he’d walked into the room and smelled heat on him; maybe it was trick and the moment he moved the Alpha would force…….

“Sugar, I don’t know what kind of Alpha pigs you’ve been dealing with, but you don’t smell anywhere near ready for me take you.” said Gabriel seemingly reading his mind making Sam’s face flame with his bluntness. 

Sam hurried into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. The Alpha out there was throwing him for a loop with his niceness and he didn’t know how to deal with it though he felt a little less anxious now that it seemed the Alpha wasn’t going to force him down and fuck him, he shed his clothes which felt uncomfortable and ran a bath tossing in a good squeeze from one of the pleasant smelling bottles of bath foam and watched the bubbles start forming. When it was three quarters full he climbed in the deep bath that nearly covered his legs bar just his knees poking out the top and lay back in the bubbles closing his eyes and enjoying the soothing warmth on his body, it especially helping to make his belly ache less. 

He opened his eyes after just lying like a limpet and just luxuriating in the bath for some time then ran a hand over his body, there was no softness about him like other Omegas, he was firm and muscled. He lifted a leg out of the water and flexed. He’d taken up running again about a year ago which Brady had put a stop to because he didn’t like what it did to his body, but he found the exercise therapeutic and calming and tried to do it at least 4 times a week, he’d also taken up boxing at Dean's insistence because that would have sent Brady mental plus it gave him the added bonus of learning how to deliver a few well aimed punches if he had the courage to use them to discourage a handsy Alpha who wouldn't back off. Dean said it was good to do things to take control back, but old habits remained at times and Brady’s derogatory comments about his body made it hard to look at himself naked in the mirror at times. It wasn’t as if he was going to seeking a mate again, he had Jack and he was happy with his little family, he wasn’t going to go through that again nor was he prepared to change himself or revolve his life around trying to suit a demanding Alpha. 

He lay there until the water began to cool which felt nice since his body temperature had risen as his heat progressed, the dull ache in his belly had got stronger as his womb prepared itself to breed. Because the suppressants had been a two in one with birth control too it meant that part would likely fail to protect him too, he had fretted about the need for condoms and Dean had replaced the ones that were provided by housekeeping when Sam said he didn't trust them. Dean had insisted there was no way he’d get knocked up as Benny demanded all his workers produce evidence of full birth control and it wouldn't be great for business if his clientele were getting bellies full of unwanted pups. Once the water started bordering on cold he got out and quickly dried off before pulling on a folded soft bathrobe that was provided by the hotel that still felt scratchy on his now sensitive skin. The pink colour of his heated skin, the sweating and constant slick made him feel gross, how anyone could think this was sexy had rocks in their head.

He carefully cracked open the door a scant inch to peer out ready to slam it closed and flip the lock if need be but instead he was taken aback to see the curtains had been drawn and the overhead lights had been dimmed enough to take the harsh glare away, the bed was turned down and Gabriel was reclined back on the bed against propped up pillows, one arm tucked behind his head watching a science program on the large TV on the wall. He was devoid of footwear, a leg casually bent at the knee, shirt sleeves were folded halfway up his forearms and a few buttons at the neck of the shirt had been opened. Sam was still apprehensive but glad Gabriel wasn’t buck ass naked and prowling outside the bathroom door to jump on him the moment he came out. An empty bottle of water sat on the bedside table along with an opened Hersey’s bar that looked half devoured, the alcohol in the bar fridge and on a tray next to the door had obviously been ignored. On the other side of the bed a couple of Omega protein bars and an unopened bottle of water had been placed there and Sam was surprised at the thoughtfulness of doing that for him. 

With pretended calmness he stepped out into the room, the scent of the Alpha was like a sucker punch to the face. It was more pronounced now he was further into his heat, not only did he smell like a walking fucking Starbucks he could also smell just a hint of bitter smokiness that was all Alpha pheromones, more a darkly sensuous undertone rather than an aggressive cloying acrid top note like Brady’s had been. Slick trickled out of him and Sam pressed his thighs together shivering, caught off guard at the alluring scent that was making his body feel even hotter. The Alpha turned his head to look over at Sam, his nose flaring again, Sam’s knees went weak and his anxiety ratcheted up another notch at the hungry look that crossed Gabriel’s face before the Alpha schooled it back to its cool composed expression. He forced himself to not scramble back into the safety of the bathroom when the Alpha moved off the bed.

He could do this, Dean would not have left him here alone after meeting the Alpha if he thought he would hurt him. Sam told himself that although Jess had cheated on him and dumped him for Ruby she had treated Sam good and the sex with her had always been great. His head resonated with Deans reminder not all Alphas were dicks like Brady. 

Gabriel switched the TV off seeing Sam had come back out; the smell of sweat, scent and slick coming from Sam was mouth-watering, he ached from being so hard for so long and Sam was flushed a gorgeous pink with a faint sheen of perspiration on his face and neck. He was far more progressed into his heat which meant he would hopefully be receptive to Gabriel’s advances, this Omega wouldn't be throwing himself at Gabriel like the last one. He’d kept mostly dressed not wanting to Sam to come out and find him in his birthday suit and possibly scare the crap out of him right from the start, feeling it better to work up to removing his clothing when Sam was comfortable with it. Sam didn’t move from where he still stood outside the bathroom door though he kept his eyes fixed on Gabriel and looked like he was a whole mess of fretful worry despite trying to appear calm. Gabriel walked over to where Sam stood, keeping his pace slower than normal so as not to startle the Omega until he stood in front of him.

“How you doing there Sam?” asked Gabriel keeping his voice low and reached up to smooth back wayward damp strands of hair and tucked them behind an ear seeing if Sam would flinch away from being touched. He didn’t but he did tense up, took a half step back then walked around Gabriel to go and sit on the edge of the bed. Gabriel closed his eyes, swallowing down saliva and trying to keep his breathing even at the strong smell of slick Sam was producing. Physiologically Sam was reacting normally and the smell of arousal made Gabriel want nothing more than to bury his face between the Omegas legs and never come out again but psychologically Sam needed to be handled with gentle care. He adjusted the pressing problem in his jeans that was more than a little painful, not only was he aching but now the fabric was wet where he was leaking adding to the discomfort.

“You might want to use extra protection since my suppressants failed.” said Sam keeping his head down and sounding tense.

“You don’t have to worry about me getting you pregnant, it’s company policy all Alphas and Omegas that work for Lafitte’s must be on birth control, I have the required Doctors certificate if you would like to see it.” Gabriel replied truthfully. He’d always protected himself to make he didn’t sire any pups, getting a yearly shot of birth control to ensure his swimmers were infertile, there were enough irresponsible Alpha's out there who believed it should be the responsibility of the Omega to ensure they didn't get knocked up and sadly more than a few Omegas who thought they could land themselves a mate easily by getting pregnant found themselves single parents. 

“No, that's ok.” said Sam visibly trembling and averting those amazing hazel-green eyes.

Gabriel approached the Omega again then tentatively and gently cupped his jaw in his hand and lifted his head.

The smell of fear coming from Sam wasn’t nice, despite his reassurances he had no such inclinations to hurt any Omega Sam still expected it. He wanted to punch Sam’s ex-mate in the face. It was obvious his mate had expected the old-fashioned submissive shit, it had been in the way he’d acted the moment he’d come into the room and not only that he’d seen the same body language in Sam he’d seen in some Omega’s at dinners and parties he’d attended with his parents. Omega’s whose families mated them off to rich and powerful Alphas for business deals and then were treated like property to be obedient, dutiful but used and abused. That would have been Cassie's life, probably worse because like Gabriel Cassie was non conformist and would have balked at being treated like property to be smacked about and mounted when an Alpha felt like it.

Despite the feverish warmth of his skin, the increased respiration and the dilated pupils Sam did not want to be here, nor did he want to be in heat that was for certain. Gabriel wasn’t a stranger to servicing abused Omegas, he’d tried his best to show them not all Alphas were animals and make it as pleasurable as he could though it was not always successful because the damage had been done but there had never been a complaint filed against him. He knew there was the possibility of Sam falling into Heat Fever if he refused Gabriel and Gabriel would never do anything to an Omega in Heat Fever when, as far as he was concerned, consent became an issue. It wouldn’t be the first time he would be required to call the front desk to request medical attendance. This was a far cry from the last Omega he had serviced that’d been on him before he'd even closed the hotel room door after he’d arrived and had energetically made use of him on every available surface she could. 

Sam was one of the most incredible Omegas Gabriel had ever seen and it boggled his mind that an Alpha would want to treat him like shit on their shoe. He’d been taken aback when he first laid eyes on Sam but in a very good way. The Omega had been clad in Alpha styled clothes - worn jeans, boots and plaid shirt rather than attire most Omegas wore that were fitted and cut to accentuate and flatter the Omega form. The rugged Alpha clothes made him look like a brawny lumberjack which was all manner of hot. He was taller than all three of Gabriel’s older brothers and even outmatched two of them in build and hot damn, those long legs he sported went on forever and were fucking awesome. He'd never ever smelled an Omega like him before, there was no floral or fruity scent about him that was usual for Omegas. His scent was like a pile of S’mores cooked on a campfire - the sweetness of gooey melted chocolate and toasted marshmallow, the light spice in the graham crackers and with an aftertaste of smokiness from the open fire. 

Gabriel could stare at him forever, he was startlingly beautiful with long shiny floppy brown hair and elfin face; his pretty eyes had gazed at him like a sweet puppy making Gabriel want to melt into a puddle of goo. There was no way in hell outside this room such a gorgeous creature would even give him the time of day and was way out of his league. He’d never been self-conscious of the fact he was short and lacked the more brawny physique of an Alpha, there was nothing he could do about that apart from working with what the good Lord had given him, besides, though he might lack in height and brawn and been bullied over the fact he sure as heck had put a few other Alpha’s to shame in the locker room in high school when dicks were on display and waved around like a Neanderthal Show and Tell. Gabriel would die a happy Alpha if he had a stunningly gorgeous mate like Sam to come home to every night to love, to protect, to fill with pups and give everything of himself he possibly could to keep his Omega happy and contented. Steeling himself for a difficult time he sent up a prayer to whatever deity might happen to be listening before touching Sam more intimately.


End file.
